cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pendulum
Origin One day, two star-crossed lovers, BlackjackCF and Grand Duke Nevsky, thought it would be all fun and games to be a couple of Mommy and Daddy. Both being young and foolish lovers, they did not realize and/or didn't care that it would be a god-awful burden to manage a child. Sorum got into the mix when he kicked down the door where the two parents to be were getting down to business. Being the horny sex fiend that he is, Sorum performed a Five-Star Frog Slash onto the couple which would eventually turn this private moment between the two into a loud, disruptive threesome. The two soulmates got what they wanted and had their ugly child, which they named Pendulum since they didn't know any good real names. Now the two regret their decision about having this child like most parents in New York and China do. Not boring charter is not boring Charter of Pendulum We, the members of Pendulum, hereby swear to uphold this charter and on behalf of its member to ensure the integrity and unity of Pendulum. We centralize our ideas on freedom and equality, that every member has a voice. We truly believe in the nature of peace and the importance of honor that demonstrates respect to all. Article I: Pendulum Section 1: From this day forth, we declare the existence of the alliance called Pendulum, to uphold the views of democracy and equality. Article II: Membership Section 1: Any nation may apply for membership in Pendulum. No nation will face discrimination in gaining membership based on team color, religion, government, or ethnicity, however because Pendulum is a White-based alliance, it would be preferred that member-nations switch to the White team. Section 2: Nations that wish to apply for membership in Pendulum must provide the following information in an application in the appropriate area on Pendulum forums: * Nation Name: * Ruler Name: * Team Color: * Are you at war?: * Received aid in the last 10 days?: * Previous alliances: * Were you referred by anyone? Who?: * Link to your nation: * How active are you?: * If Pendulum is to go to war, how would you respond? (Choose one): 1. If Pendulum goes to war, I will fight. 2. I will fight for Pendulum in a defensive war. 3. I will not fight. Subsection 1: Depending on how an applicant responds to questions in the application, applicants may be rejected. Section 3: Member-nations of Pendulum are bound by the following requirements: * All member-nations of Pendulum must serve in the Pendulum military and participate in military drills, war games, or roll calls. * All member-nations are required to follow the rules set down by this charter and the Pendulum government. * Member-nations are required to maintain a productive role in Pendulum and therefore must hold a job to keep membership status. * Members are required to follow all rules on CyberNations and the CyberNations forums. Members are encouraged to use caution before making a post on the forums as the words of one reflect the alliance as a whole. Section 4: The responsibility of the approval of applicants falls to the Pendulum government. Section 5: Any member-nations of Pendulum wishing to resign must post a topic of resignation in Pendulum’s forums in the appropriate area and send a message to any member of the Pendulum government. Article III: Government Section 1: The governing body of Pendulum shall consist of three members—the Consul, and their two Regents. They will be assisted by four Inquisitors. Section 2:The Consul has the following responsibilities and powers: * The Consul is the head of state in Pendulum and holds the first form of executive power over Pendulum and may pass any form of legislative piece alone. All affairs to do with Pendulum must have the explicit approval of the Consul. The Consul has veto powers over any piece of legislation created by The Forum or the Regents and has the power to overrule the Regents’ joint vetoes. Any legislative piece vetoed by the Consul can be reintroduced after 30 days. * The Consul is responsible for Pendulum’s overall direction and oversees all areas of Pendulum. * The Consul can appoint the Inquisitors to serve six-month terms. All decisions on the Inquisitors must be first approved by the Regents, and then approved by the Forum. If the Consul feels that a minister is not doing their job to an acceptable standard, the Consul may have the minister dismissed. * The Consul is delegated any power deemed necessary to continue the interests and welfare of Pendulum and may give any of this power over to government officials as they sees fit. Section 3: The two Regents are the two heads of state under the Consul in Pendulum and have the power to pass any piece of legislation provided that the piece contains both of their signatures. Jointly, they have the power to veto any piece of legislation made by The Forum or the Consul and have the power to overrule the Consul’s veto. Any legislative piece vetoed by the Regents can be reintroduced after 30 days. Section 4: The Inquisitor of Love is in charge of the Foreign Affairs department in Pendulum. The Inquisitor of Love is to oversee all diplomatic relations to and from Pendulum and maintain the public view of Pendulum. The Inquisitor of Love may appoint a deputy Inquisitor with the approval of the Consul or the joint approval of the Regents to help assist them or to act as the Inquisitor of Love in their absence. Section 5: The Inquisitor of Peace maintains the armies of Pendulum and advises the Consul and the Regents on matters of military importance. They are also responsible for making roll calls, creating war games, and creating drills to ensure the efficiency of the Pendulum military. He is supreme in all military matters unless overridden by the Consul. The Inquisitor of Peace is to appoint commanders as seen fit to lead military subdivisions. They may appoint a deputy Inquisitor with the approval of the Consul or the joint approval of the Regents to help assist them or to act as the Minister of War in their absence. Section 6: The Inquisitor of Plenty is responsible for overseeing the finances in Pendulum. They is in charge of organizing aid/tech programs to help the overall growth of Pendulum, as well at trade programs. The Inquisitor of Plenty may appoint a deputy Inquisitor with the approval of the Consul or the joint approval of the Regents to help assist them or to act as the Inquisitor of Plenty in their absence. Section 7: The Inquisitor of Truth is responsible for the overall internal affairs of Pendulum, including the management of new members. They also oversee the creation of appropriate propoganda and other such items, as well as ensuring a high level of activity from members. The Inquisitor of Truth is also responsible for maintaining the growth of Pendulum. They are in charge of the recruitment and education departments of Pendulum. The Inquisitor of Truth may appoint a deputy Inquisitor with the approval of the Consul or the joint approval of the Regents to help assist them or to act as the Inquisitor of Truth in their absence. Article IV: The Forum Section 1: The Forum is the representative body for the member-nations of Pendulum. All member-nations of Pendulum are entitled to a voice and a vote on any matter presented in the Forum. Section 2: Any member-nation of Pendulum may present a bill or legislative piece in the Forum, however it requires a discussion period of 72 hours before a vote can be called. After the 72 hours, a 48-hour voting period will be held by the member-nation who presented the bill/legislative piece. In order for the said bill/legislative piece to become law, a majority vote is required. Section 3: Any bill or legislative piece presented in the Forum may be vetoed by the Consul or by the joint veto of the Regents. Jointly, the Regents may overrule any veto made by the Consul. The Consul may overrule any vetoes made jointly by the Regents. Any bills vetoed by the Consul or by the Regents can be re-introduced after 30 days. Article V: The Judiciary Branch Section 1: The Consul will head the Judiciary Branch in Pendulum and is in charge of investigating illegal actions performed by member-nations. The Consul may appoint an official to serve in his/her place as the head of the Judiciary Branch for only as long as deemed necessary. All rulings made by the Consul or by the acting official in a judicial case are final. Section 2: In cases where the Consul may not be impartial to the court proceedings, the Regents must appoint an official to act in the Consul’s place. Article VI: War Section 1: Declarations of war on outside alliances can only be made by the Consul with a majority vote of the Forum of 66% or the signature of both Regents. Section 2: The Consul may declare a state of defensive war on their own authority. Section 3:: If any member-nation is attacked by an outside nation, all nations of Pendulum are expected to provide aid if requested by any members of Pendulum government. Section 4: Pendulum does not approve of aggressive wars without a formal declaration of war in any shape or form; this includes the practice of tech raids. Section 5: Should any member-nation be discovered in aggressively attacking other nations, the member-nation must pay reparations in full to the attacked nations. If the member-nation is unable to pay, Pendulum will pay. This payment is to be considered a loan and the member-nation must pay back Pendulum in full to the Minister of Finance. The timeframe of the repayment is to be set by the Minister of Finance for a reasonable amount of time. If the member-nation refuses to pay reparations, then the member-nation will be immediately expelled from Pendulum and subject to attack. Article VII: Impeachments, Resignations & Replacements Section 1: A bill of impeachment may be presented to the Forum by any member-nation against any member of the government stated in Article III. The bill must give provide a reason as to why the bill was presented against the government official. Section 2: The bill of impeachment must be validated by the Consul to see that the charges are sound. If the Consul is the subject of the impeachment bill, then the Regents must validate the bill of impeachment. Section 3: After the bill of impeachment has been validated, a 48-hour voting period will be called in the Forum. The bill must have majority vote in order to be passed, at which point the government official is to be removed from office. Section 4: If a government official wishes to resign from office, they must make an official notice in Pendulum 72-hours before actual resignation to allow time for the appointing of a replacement. Section 5: In the cases where the Consul or a Regent has been removed or resigns from office, the remaining government officials are to unanimously select a replacement that must be approved by the Forum with a majority vote. In cases where a minister is removed from office, the deputy minister appointed by the ministers must fill their positions until the Consul appoints a replacement. Article VIII: Charter Amendments Section 1: Bills that amend the Pendulum charter may be presented in the Forum by any member-nation. Changes must be discussed for at least 72 hours and require the approval of the Consul before it can be put up to vote. A 72-hour voting period will be open for the approval of the bill and requires a majority vote in order for it to pass. Article IX: Disbandment Section 1: The bill for Pendulum to disband may be presented after a unanimous agreement made by the Consul and the Regents, at which point it will be put into the Forum for discussion for a week. After a week’s time, a vote will be called for 72-hours. A majority vote of 75% is required in order for the disbandment bill to pass. Original charter created on October 18, 2008 and signed by: BlackjackCF, Consul Sorum, Regent Grand Duke Nevsky, Regent MonE Mike, Inquisitor of Love Bunghole Jarvis, Inquisitor of Truth Tanis, Inquisitor of Plenty Hendrik the Great, Inquisitor of Peace Pendulum Government 1st Government formed Oct. 18, 2008: Consul: BlackjackCF Regents: Sorum, Grand Duke Nevsky Inquisitor of Love: MonE Mike Inquisitor of Truth: Bunghole Jargis Inquisitor of Plenty: Tanis Inquisitor of Peace: Hendrik the Great 2nd Government formed Nov. 4, 2008: Consul: BlackjackCF Regents: Sorum, Grand Duke Nevsky Inquisitor of Love: **Vacant** Inquisitor of Truth: Sargun Inquisitor of Plenty: Tanis Inquisitor of Peace: Hendrik the Great Penith Accords The Penith Accords Zenith and Pendulum, two independent alliances on Planet Bob do hereby enter into this treaty of peace, respect, communication, and protection. Article One: Sovereignty Both Zenith and Pendulum shall remain sovereign and independent in their internal and external affairs. Article Two: Peace No member of either signatory alliance shall attack or commit acts of espionage against a member of the other signatory alliance or assist an outside entity in doing so. Article Three: Respect The signatory alliances and their members will treat each other with as much respect and decency as they would show one of their own members. Healthy debate and discussion as well as constructive criticism are not restricted, but alliance members are expected to show tact and consideration by going through the proper channels when addressing a concern. Article Four: Intelligence Should either Zenith or Pendulum come upon or gather intelligence that has a bearing on the affairs or security of the other signatory, that information must be made available to that other signatory within forty-eight hours. Zenith and Pendulum shall endeavor to keep the other informed as to their foreign and military affairs. Any decisions made in either of these areas shall be conveyed to the other party immediately. Article Five: Financial Aid Neither signatory is required to provide financial aid to the other signatory. However, should one signatory request financial aid, the other signatory is encouraged to consider granting the request. Article Six: Military Assistance Pendulum shall be under the military protection of Zenith for the duration of this treaty. An attack on Pendulum shall be considered an attack on Zenith and the government of Zenith shall assist the government of Pendulum with securing a satisfactory resolution to the conflict. Although it is not required to assist Zenith militarily, should Zenith formally request military assistance - whether it be aggressive or defensive - from Pendulum, Pendulum is highly encouraged to grant the request. Article Seven: Cancellation and Expiration This treaty may be revoked by the government of either signatory in the event of fundamentally changed circumstances that were never contemplated by the signatories. Notification of revocation must be given to the other signatory within forty-eight hours. Should this treaty be revoked by either signatory, a forty-eight hour grace period begins at the time of notification during which neither signatory may violate this treaty. This treaty shall expire should any of the following conditions come to occur: 1.) 90 days have elapsed; 2.) Pendulum reaches 50 members; or 3.) Pendulum reaches 1 million total nation strength. At the time of expiration, the parties shall decide whether to upgrade the protectorate to a Mutual Aggression and Defense Pact or go their separate ways. ---- -Signed for Pendulum * BlackjackCF - Consul * Sorum - Regent * Grand Duke Nevsky - Regent * Bunghole Jargis - Inquisitor of Truth * Sigma - Inquisitor of Love * Tanis - Inquitistor of Peace -Signed for Zenith * Executive Triumvir: Brian Reimer * External Triumvir: Duncan King * Internal Triumvir: Metictype * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Nahzryn Pendulum Treaty Vault Major treaties Zenith Protectorate'